Death Lilies
by ladybun007
Summary: She stands for the flowers of death, he stands for the flowers of life and rebirth. Will she wilt from the bite of ice that surrounds her roots, or will she stand and defy the mountain's harsh environment? Moved from another account.


**Umm... Hello, there, this is Rei-sama (wassup with the fake names?). This story, however, is mine only. I plan on using this as my only non-collab on this account, but no promises~ Well, onto the story!**

**I do not own any of the awesomeness of DGM or any of the sexy characters!**

* * *

Little Kira Fubuki was sitting all alone. Bouncing a small rubber ball on the palms of her hands, she was trying to see how long she could do so without moving from her spot in front of the traditional Japanese house she now only shared with her mother. Her mother had taken to crying alone and shut herself behind her hand-painted paper doors, and the little girl was lonely. Her father wasn't there anymore, not there to fool around and play with his little girl anymore. Being an important official in this secluded and isolated country, any opposition to the Foreign Prime Minister (the Millennium Earl) meant eventual death. However, as a righteous man, he had done just that, because of the inhumane and terrible things that the Minister had asked for. It wasn't tolerable, at all. So then the night he had proclaimed his opposition to the 'Minister's' ideas was the night he disappeared. The next day, he was announced dead from the blood found in a back alley.

* * *

Sometime after, Fubuki's mother seemed a bit happier. She even smiled once, over the laundry, at Fubuki, and whispered, "Your dad will come back; don't worry." In the girl's mind, if her mother was happy, she would at least act happy, for her mother's sake. She smiled back, but felt a little hollow inside at her mother's words.

She had begun her self-taught sword training when her father began to question the 'Minister', who had wanted to take over the northern side of Japan, which unbeknownst to many, had a few exorcists in its government. However, they were all dead now. Though she didn't think that sword-training would actually be useful, at least it gave her a peace of mind and something to do in the painfully quiet days that followed. Pulling out her pair of _wakizashi_, she stared at the twin blades, then slid them back into their scabbards, wondering why a companion sword to a _katana_ would have a perfect twin. She shrugged it off, as the shorter blades suited her fighting style better. To her, the longer blades would disrupt her balance, as she was uncomfortable with a long and heavy weapon. She had gone down to the sword shop and gotten the blade tempered a bit more to make it harder so that the blade wouldn't be as weak as it naturally was. Fubuki decided that the skills were good in the long run. Then, laying on her back, she stared up at the smooth, wooden ceiling that was part of what she called 'home'.

Suddenly, she heard a scream and a crash of wood. She quickly ran outside, twin blades drawn out in front of her. She froze, unable to move as a metal skeleton bearing her father's name and an upside-down star slowly moved from the smashed wall to her mother's limp body. Moaning, the skeleton visibly resisted pulling on the woman's pale skin. It shouted for his only remaining family to run; that he was an akuma; that the man behind him was his 'Creator'.

Fubuki's straw-woven sandals seemed too loose and slippery to run in, and anyway, her legs weren't responding to her commands. Her throat constricted and stuck; not believing the truth in front of her. Finally, she stepped to move, but the hem for her long _yukata_ tripped her and she fell, tearing it. Her mother's beautiful face and her father's voice told her once more to run.

* * *

_RUN._

All she had ever done was run. When would she be able to run away from a nightmare so terrible, it was reality? Her parents headed towards her, and a fat man with a tall hat behind them finally became visible. Anger flooded through her veins; what evil had this 'Creator' done to her parents? But when she charged at him, her mother's body changed into the grotesque form of a Level 1 akuma, blocking and protecting the 'Creator'. Unable to stop, Fubuki sliced through the akuma.

The Earl laughed. "What an interesting display of emotions, my dear. I'll have to go now; after all, there is too much tragedy, is there not? I hope we meet again~"

The fat, pudgy body of the first apostle left, and the girl's petite form dropped her two gleaming sword, sobbing into the sleeves of her white _yukata_.

* * *

"Oi, geezer!" A young boy in a dark-themed uniform ran toward the site of an akuma's destruction. Froi Tiedoll, an older man, followed behind, for once not stopping to look at the beauty of the surrounding cherry trees. But then, they were in enemy country. With him was a tall, dark man with closed eyes, concentrating. They had left Daisya back at HQ to heal from a previous mission.

Crossing a field of white lilies, they came to a stop after a thicket of trees. Crouching silently in front of two white blades was a small girl, seemingly younger than the boy ahead of Tiedoll.

"Kanda, check the vicinity for akuma. Marie, how is she?" Tiedoll murmured quietly.

"She's been traumatized, General. Her heart is beating too fast."

Tiedoll walked closer to the girl. "Hey, little girl, I'm an exorcist," he called out gently. The girl didn't look up, and just shrank further into the folds of her clothing. He continued talking. "Exorcists exist to protect humans from 'akuma'. Akuma are the creations of a man named the Millennium Earl." The girl peeked through her hands. "Exorcists have weapons that can defeat and salvage the souls that were used to create the akuma, like your swords here." Fubuki stared at the foreigner's face. She had never seen a European before. She looked away and mumbled. Tiedoll asked for her to speak clearly of she was going to say something. She glared and repeated, "Foreigners aren't allowed here."

* * *

After explaining in more detail, Tiedoll allowed himself to ask her to join. Unhesitatingly, but unwilling to look into his eyes, the girl answered yes. "I am not joining the Black Order for you or my Innocence, and certainly not for your cause. I'm joining for the sole reason of defeating the Earl."

At this time, Kanda rejoined Tiedoll and Marie, and waited with them as the newly made exorcist gather _yamayuri_ for her parents. She made a cross above the ground, but there was no body underneath. _"For the lilies are supposed to be 'beautiful' and 'pure' like you, wench, but like them, you are a herald of death."_ She ground her teeth as she stood up from placing the lilies on the ground. She hated the townspeople. It wasn't her fault her father died. Now her own words stung her; she was being a selfish fool. Wiping away a few drops of water that threatened to spill out, she pulled up her bag of belongings.

* * *

**Seven years later...**

Sitting down in the cafeteria, Fubuki watched as Kanda and the new kid started to piss each other off. When they finished, Kanda walked to her table and sat down across and the the side of her. "Kanda, you shouldn't just go and start trying to tear the balls off every newcomer as soon as you see them," Fubuki chided with rather startling language for a 'lady' as he brooded over the box of soba she'd saved for him. She sighed and then frowned. Reaching over, she shoved the mug of freshly brewed green tea into his hands and ordered him to drink. Knowing he was in the wrong, he glared daggers at her and drank.

"Better now?"

"...No."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with this first chapter! I finally grew just enough backbone to not write anything too cheesy and crack-y for once!**

**Remember to review or the author will start to lose motivation and will to continue the story and you will never know how the plot goes!**

**ewe I don't even know if I'll be updating regularly any way...**


End file.
